runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Conquest for Misthalin/Prologue
A bright waning crescent moon shines light through the window and onto his face. The sound of moderate waves crashing against the salty seaweed covered rocks, and the gulls flying overhead filled the early morning air. Ascaris got off his chair which he had slept on earlier and limped towards the rickety door which was half-opened. The yells and grunts of infantry outside, training for the upcoming attack, woke Ascar up from his daydream as he leaned against the doorway, still feeling sleepy. It was three in the morning and the sky was darker than black. A soft sea breeze blew against his face which opened his eyes to their full extent. He took a deep breath of the salty sea air and went back into his post. To his surprise Ultizan was inside, sipping a cup of tea which he had prepared and reading a novel titled 'The Asgarnian Offensive', still in chapter one. He put down the book and stood up, facing Ascar who had just entered. "Ascar, are your men ready?" "No sir, they are getting prepared" "I'll give you three hours. Don't waste it. If you need any assistance, Astaroth won't be having any plans for the rest of the morning" "Yes sir" Ultizan walked pass Ascaris, appearing to be five inches taller than he was, and walked out through the door which wasn't closed since Ascaris entered. Ascaris noticed that he had left his cup of tea and the novel on the table. He walked towards it and picked up the tattered novel. As he turned towards the bookmarked page, a knock on his door turned his head. A messenger, dressed in shining steel armour, came through the door. "General Ascaris, a message from General Delgarath" "Put it on the table" The messenger placed the letter on the table and turned around straight for the exit. As the messenger left the post, Ascaris, eyeballing the letter laying on the edge of the mahogany table, put down the novel still opened to the bookmarked page and picked up the letter. The letter was slightly wet from the morning drizzle a few hours ago. He opened the letter and began reading the rather long message. "General Ascaris, my men are prepared and ready. If you are in need of supplies and extra men I am willing to send you some. I heard that you will be leading Lord Ultizan's forces with the attack on Kiphlar. My men will be stationed on a nearby island to assist you if you need any help. But judging by the number of men you will be leading and their expertise, you won't be needing much help anyway. They are in fact Lord Ultizan's personal strikeforce. I will standby my men anyway. Beside that, my scouts have just got word that the Varrock Military had just promoted Commander Razek to General and he will be stationed at the Wilderness Border to hold off any other threats from the north since Drakath's attack on Varrock 9 years ago. This should be a problem if he were to find out about our attack. Last time I fought him, he and his 1,500 men outstrategized me and my 12,000 men, even when he was at a disadvantage. By the way, Drakath did in fact leave one of his Dragons with Lord Ultizan after his death did he? Because of this, the Dragonkin might be after him but that is unsure. Well, Its about time we did something to get revenge back on Misthalin. I wish you the best swordsmanship to your brave men who will be fighting today. ~Delgarath" Ascaris' frown turned into a slight grin once he had finished the letter. He rolled it up and put it on his bunk and without picking up where he had left off in the novel Ultizan left on his table, he grabbed his ragged cloak and headed off to get his men prepared. As a slight sea breeze blew through the open window and extinguished the lit candle, and light gives way to darkness.